Les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Je m'appelle Jade, Jade Black. C'est à peu près tout ce que vous saurez de moi, parce que moi même je ne sais pas grand chose. Enfin, je ne savais pas...jusqu'à ce soir. /!\ Ames extrêmement sensibles, s'abstenir.


Les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal

Je m'appelle Jade, Jade Black. A ce que je sache, aucun rapport avec la célèbre famille Black, ou alors très lointain, je n'ai pas prit la peine de me renseigner. De toute façon, je ne trouverais probablement rien, je suis orpheline. Je n'aime pas parler de mes parents pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais rien d'eux et que je ne m'en souviens pas. Le seul qui pourrait encore m'en parler c'est le professeur Dumbledore, mais je ne veux pas lui demander, et je sais que lui non plus n'a pas très envie d'en parler. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de contraindre les gens. Je pourrais le faire, mais je m'abstiens, professeur D m'a inculqué des valeurs qui, malgré ma difficulté à les intérioriser, sont restées gravées en moi. J'applique tout ses conseils sauf un : Je suis une fumeuse invétérée.

C'Est-ce qui m'a conduit sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie cette nuit. Ah, et aussi le fait que cette nuit, à minuit tapantes, je fêterais mes 17 ans. Je serais légalement majeure pour ce qui est du monde magique, et je pourrais définitivement quitter l'orphelinat à défaut ne pas avoir put le faire plus tôt. Les gens ne se sont pas battus pour m'adopter. Pour dire vrai, je ne suis pas hideuse, mais il y a un aspect de mon physique qui est loin de mettre tout le monde à l'aise en ma compagnie : mes yeux. Ils sont rouges, aussi rouge que des perles de saphir. Les couples qui ont envisagé de m'adopter ont vite déchanté quand ils m'ont rencontrée. Vous savez, les gens n'aiment pas les changements, contrairement à ce que l'on dit, ils n'aiment pas les bizarreries. Ils sont tous très satisfaits de leur petite vie bien carrée, de leur maison proprette avec deux enfants de préférence, un chien et une tondeuse à gazon. Tous ces trucs là, trop carrés, trop conformistes, ça me convient pas, je ne m'y adapte pas. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai rien fait pour essayer. Je suis comme je suis, je n'en ai pas honte, et s'ils ne peuvent l'encaisser, alors qu'ils me foutent la paix.

Un autre truc que les gens ont du mal à encaisser, enfin, surtout du coté sorcier, parce qu'il ne viendrait à personne l'idée d'en discuter avec des moldus, ce sont mes pouvoirs. Dumbledore appelle ça des dons, mais j'en sais trop rien. C'est sûr que ça a pas aidé mon intégration à Gryffondor, mais ça, je n'y peux rien. Je suis née Fourchelang. Oui, fourchelang, comme le petit Harry Potter de 3ème année. Mais le pire, c'est que ça et les yeux, c'est loin d'être les seules choses qui dérangent les gens. Ce qui les gêne le plus, c'est de savoir que j'ai des visions. Je peux voir leur futur, leur présent, leur passé, et savoir qu'ils ne sont pas maîtres de leurs secrets et de leur destinée, ça a tendance à les angoisser. Mais bon, je m'en fous, je ne cherche pas leur compagnie, je suis comme la lune, je voyage en solitaire.

Cette nuit, elle est pleine et magnifique. J'ai toujours eu une sensibilité particulière à la beauté des choses, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être l'héritage de parents passionnés d'art ? Mais j'en doute, à ce que dit le professeur D, je ne leur ressemble pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus quand il me l'a avoué. Je ne suis pas curieuse, sauf quand il s'agit de traverser une vision. Et j'ai le pressentiment que c'Est-ce qui va m'arriver dans pas longtemps. Mais j'dis ça, j'dis rien…

Minuit vient de sonner quelque part dans le château. Un loup hurle à la mort depuis la forêt interdite. J'écrase ma cigarette sur une tuile en soufflant la dernière fumée qu'elle m'a offerte. Aspirant une grande bouffée d'air, je lève les yeux au ciel pour profiter du spectacle de la lune encore quelques minutes. Mais ce n'est plus elle qui attire mon attention.

Dans la nuit noire, seulement illuminée des lumières blanches des étoiles, un point rouge vient de s'allumer comme le voyant d'une caméra, ce qui a Poudlard est impossible. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce soit les lumières d'un avion, puisqu'ils ne survolent pas le château, ils le contournent, et ce, depuis que les moldus ont apprit à les faire voler.

Je ne suis pas inquiète car j'ai identifié la source de la lumière : c'est une vision. Ça commence toujours pareil, mon regard est attiré par un point rouge qui va en grossissant jusqu'à m'engloutir pour me montrer le message qu'il a à me délivrer.

Je me lève, serre ma cape contre mes épaules et la laisse s'approcher. Une fois qu'elle est tout près, je m'élance et saute dans le vide pour la traverser.

[Scène 1.]

La pièce où j'atterris est anormalement obscure et il faut un certain temps à mes yeux pour qu'ils s'acclimatent à la faible luminosité. Entre-temps, mes oreilles ont perçu le silence oppressant d'un homme qui fait les cent pas, comme s'il m'attendait pour commencer. Je frissonne, ne suis-je pas sensée être juste un esprit ? Invisible et silencieuse ?

Une fois mes yeux acclimatés, je constate que c'est bien le cas puisqu'il ne me prête pas d'attention, pas plus que les cinq personnes assises sur une rangé de chaises qui l'observent. Elles sont de dos et je ne les reconnais pas, mais il y a quelque chose dans leur stature qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Je jette un regard à l'homme et manque de m'évanouir. Je sais qui il est. Ce visage blanc, fin, dépourvu de nez et dont les yeux ne sont que deux fentes dissimulant des pupilles carmin. Je ne peux pas ignorer son identité, même si je m'avoue chanceuse de ne jamais l'avoir véritablement rencontré. Dans le monde des sorciers, tout le monde le connais, pour l'avoir vu dans des livres, journaux ou en vrai, et personne n'aurait l'audace de nier la crainte qu'il a su, à tous, nous inspirer.

Si cet homme est Voldemort, j'en déduis donc que les personnes présentes dans cette pièce et dont je ne peux voir les visages sont ses mangemorts. En regardant plus attentivement je reconnais les cheveux bouclés et denses de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui, rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, me fait frissonner de peur. Tout près d'elle, il y a un homme aux cheveux bruns, que je ne reconnais pas, tout comme le troisième. Enfin, je regarde la longue chevelure blonde du 4ème, nul doute sur son identité, il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy, qui je le devine, est assis à coté de Severus Rogue. Cela ne me surprend pas plus que ça venant du maitre des potions de Poudlard. J'ai vu son passé, et si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, qui serais-je pour en douter ?

Voldemort, sorti de ses réflexions, apostrophe le groupe pour savoir jusqu'où va sa loyauté. Comme à son habitude, Bellatrix est la première à répondre.

« Tuer ou être tué. »

Il semblerait bien que ce soit devenu son mot d'ordre dans le futur. Parce que si je ne m'abuse on est bien dans le passé, et à une des toutes premières réunions des mangemorts qui plus est.

Bref, par ce brusque éclat de confiance, Bellatrix s'est fait remarquer par Voldemort qui s'approche d'elle avec une démarche féline.

Prenant son menton du bout des doigts, il la contemple longuement avec un rictus de satisfaction sur le bout des lèvres.

« Toi et moi mon enfant, allons être amenés à accomplir de grandes choses ensemble… »

Bellatrix ne sait plus comment dissimuler sa joie, et la voir aussi heureuse me donne la nausée. Je comprends enfin d'où vient son adoration pour Voldemort, avec de telles flatteries, on peu aller jusqu'à au bout du monde. Je doute qu'elle eut été devenue la plus grande mercenaire du 20ème siècle s'il lui avait dit « toi et moi mon enfant, nous allons passer l'aspirateur dans le grenier. ». Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de me marrer, mais au lieu de ça, je me concentre et regarde la suite.

Bellatrix s'est levée. En la voyant de face, je constate à quel point elle est jeune, aussi jeune que moi. Un frisson d'angoisse me traverse le corps à l'idée que je pourrais être à sa place.

Je détaille ses vêtements. Elle porte une longue cape noire qui cache une robe de la même couleur. C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de remarquer ces détails que Voldemort à déjà défait la cape de Bellatrix qui glisse au sol. Ça ne présage vraiment rien de bon, et ça, elle l'a aussi compris. La satisfaction s'est vite transformée en incompréhension et en peur. Et ce n'est rien, comparé à ce qui semble l'attendre.

Furtivement, je vois une des mains de Voldemort se faufiler sous la robe de la sorcière, faisant glisser ses doigts blancs, fins et froids comme la mort, contre sa peau, tandis que son autre main la prenait à la gorge. Elle suffoque. Je vois parmi les mangemorts assis, l'un d'eux émettre un mouvement juste avant d'être retenu par son voisin. Je comprends donc assez vite, qu'une femme ne vaut pas la peine de risquer la colère du seigneur des ténèbres. Ça me dégoute, tout me dégoute, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Même ne pas regarder, j'en suis incapable.

La main de Voldemort se balade toujours sous la robe de Bellatrix, bien vite accompagné d'autre chose que ni elle, ni moi, ne souhaitons détailler de peur de défaillir. L'envie de vomir commence à se faire sentir par vagues. J'ignore si je serais capable de regarder jusqu'à la fin, mais je sais que je n'en ai pas le choix. Les larmes de la sorcière commencent à dévaler ses joues et je sens que les miennes ne vont pas tarder.

Un ci aigu et désespérant s'échappe de la bouche de Bellatrix tandis qu'un filet de sang coule le long de sa jambe découverte. Acculée au mur, elle ne peut rien faire sinon espérer qu'on lui vienne en aide, alors qu'elle sait aussi bien que moi, qu'aucun des hommes dans cette pièce ne bougera.

Incapable de regarder plus longtemps, j'essaie de détourner la tête, mais mon cou ne pivote pas, comme bloqué. Mes yeux refusent de se fermer. C'est le contrat de la vision : regarder jusqu'au bout tout ce qu'elle voudra bien me montrer, sans exception. Pour la première fois, l'idée de malédiction me vient en tête pour qualifier ce pouvoir. Il faut que ça s'arrête, il faut que ça s'arrête vite car je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir avant de vomir.

Dans son enfer, Bellatrix ne cherche même plus à protester, elle pleure silencieusement, le regard perdu fixant un pan de mur face à elle, refusant d'offrir au maitre la moindre réaction de douleur malgré ses mouvements de plus en plus immondes et cruels. L'obstination de celle-ci à ne pas réagir semble lui déplaire, levant la main, il lui assène une gifle d'une violence rare qui a le don de lui offrir un petit cri de surprise et de douleur de la part de sa victime. Des sanglots étreignent ma gorge et m'empêchent presque de respirer. Je prie pour que la fin ne tarde pas.

Quinze minutes passent, et Voldemort fini par se lasser de jouer avec sa poupée de chair et de sang. Il se retire, s'écarte d'elle, et la laisse glisser le long du mur sans plus se soucier d'elle. Elle aurait très bien pu être morte que ça n'aurait rien changé.

Dans ma tête, il y a un grand vide. Je suis incapable de réfléchir et de la quitter des yeux. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Et heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas à en subir plus, le sol se dérobe et la vision s'efface. C'est terminé.

Enfin, je crois.

[Scène 2.]

C'est la première fois que j'ai droit à deux visions successives. Et avant même que mes pieds touchent le sol, je me mets à prier pour que celle-ci ne soit pas aussi dure que la précédente, mais je sais que dans le fond, je ne contrôle rien.

Une fois les deux pieds bien à plat sur le sol, j'ai à peine le temps de regarder où je me trouve, que la scène à laquelle j'assiste attire mon attention.

« Allez Bella, encore un petit effort ! »

Bellatrix est allongée dans le lit d'une belle chambre à coucher. Son ventre rebondit et voir Rogue le nez entre ses jambes écartées, ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Pour une fois, elle ne retirait pas la vie, elle la donnait.

« Rogue, ça fait 5 fois que tu me demandes encore un petit effort, je trouve qu'il devient bien grand le petit effort ! » Hurle-t-elle.

Serrant de plus belle la main de Rodolphus qui grimace de douleur, elle obéi au maitre des potions. La présence de Lucius Malefoy sur le pas de la porte attire mon attention.

« Bellatrix dépêches toi, le maitre peut nous rappeler à tout instant, et s'il voit qu'on ne vient pas, il se déplacera lui-même ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il découvre que tu attends un enfant de lui, tout de même ?! » S'impatiente-t-il.

Le regard qu'elle lui lance signifie clairement que si elle n'était pas clouée sur ce lit, elle aurait déjà fait en sorte que lui le soit et passe par des douleurs de la même intensité que les siennes.

Alors qu'elle fournit les derniers efforts pour donner naissance à cet enfant, je ne peux que m'interroger. Quel est l'objectif de cette vision ? A qui est-elle adressée ? Qui est cet enfant bon sang ?!

Un petit cri interrompt mes réflexions, et je regarde Rogue tendre l'enfant à Bellatrix.

« C'est une fille. Annonça-t-il. »

Un mauvais pressentiment me submerge. Alors qu'ils quittent tous la pièce pour laisser la mère et la fille seule, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher.

« Bonjour toi…Murmure-t-elle »

L'entendre parler comme ça a quelque chose de dérangeant, je n'y suis pas habituée, et en même temps, je sais que je connais cette voix douce et affectueuse. Je ne sais pas d'où, et j'ai peur de le découvrir.

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te garder avec moi… »

Elle marque une pause, ses yeux embués de larmes, à moins que ce ne soit les miens…Je ne sais plus, à vrai dire, toutes mes certitudes ont foutu le camp.

« Je veux que tu saches que…que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, rien…rien ni personne ne nous aurait séparé. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je…je ne peux pas te garder, parce que…parce que tu n'es pas totalement à moi, tu…tu es aussi à lui et je préfère renoncer à toi que devoir te partager avec ce monstre. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il te ferait. Tu…vas devenir une belle et grande jeune fille, une jeune fille que rien ni personne ne soumettra, fougueuse, courageuse, talentueuse…tu seras heureuse…heureuse comme je n'ai jamais pu l'être et comme je ne le serais plus jamais. Je…je vais devoir t'oublier, pour qu'il ne sache jamais que tu existes s'il parvient à rentrer dans ma tête, mais sache, que dans mon…mon cœur, je t'aimerais toujours ma petite princesse Black. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras d'avoir été celle qui t'a abandonné pour mieux te protéger. Ne laisse p…personne te dicter ta conduite, sois honnête envers toi-même et en toutes circonstances, reste forte. Tu vas probablement oublier d'où tu viens, mais fait en sorte de devenir quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien. Ton destin c'est de marquer le monde. Sois digne de ce nom que je te lègue, Jade Bellatrix Black, car c'est la seule chose de valeur que j'ai à te transmettre. »

Je ne me rends compte que je suis en train de m'évanouir qu'au moment où je touche le sol. Dans mon sommeil sans rêve, j'empêche toute pensée de s'immiscer afin d'avoir l'esprit clair à mon réveil. Pendant ce qui semble être des heures, des jours, des mois, je suis allongée sur une surface dure et lisse qui, peu à peu, devient moelleuse et humide.

Egoïstement, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à me relever, mais je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un à coté de moi qui m'attend, je sais même exactement qui c'est et ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je peux me permettre de faire patienter. J'ouvre donc lentement les yeux, ceux-ci sont douloureux, j'ai dû passer un bon moment à pleurer. Je reconnais la robe bleu lilas du professeur Dumbledore à coté de moi. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Difficilement, je me redresse. Les larmes se remettent à couler sur mes joues sans que je prenne la peine de les effacer. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas connaitre mes origines, pourquoi tout au fond de moi, j'avais la sensation que je ne devais pas chercher à savoir.

Maintenant, je sais, et j'ignore si c'est un soulagement ou l'inverse. Je sens mon cœur qui se serre quand Dumbledore pose ses grands yeux bleus sur moi, j'ai honte, aussi bien de qui je suis, que ceux dont je suis issue. Comment a-t-il put être aussi attentionné avec moi alors qu'il voyait son pire ennemi à chaque fois qu'il me regardait dans les yeux ? Les sanglots m'empêchent de respirer, et je dois faire un effort considérable pour retrouver mon calme. La présence de Dumbledore m'apaise, il attend que j'ai repris contenance pour parler.

« On ne peut pas changer notre histoire, tu le sais mieux que personne. Mais parfois, quand le fardeau est trop lourd, il faut apprendre à vivre avec. »

Je tente de méditer ses paroles, mais je n'y comprend pas grand-chose.

« Comment ? »

Il lève les yeux vers la lune et poursuit.

« Il n'y a pas de moyen établi pour y arriver. Pour certains, l'oubli prévaut sur le savoir, pour d'autres, le silence suffit à faire taire la douleur.

- Je ne sais pas lequel privilégier. »

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers moi, il me regarda attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à m'analyser.

« Privilégie le temps. On dit que le temps guérit tout, c'est faux, il atténue juste la douleur. Tu as besoin de réfléchir, les choses t'apparaitront plus clairement à tête reposée. »

J'acquiesce. Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à faire pareil.

« Professeur ?

- Oui, Jade.

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que je suis comme eux. »

Il sourit.

« Non. Tu es unique. Tu l'étais bien avant de savoir, et tu continueras à l'être. Ce ne sont pas nos racines qui façonnent qui nous sommes, c'est notre vécu. Tu as eu un père et une mère qui se sont battus pour faire régner les Ténèbres, mais ils ignoraient qu'ils avaient engendré le plus merveilleux soleil que la Terre ait jamais porté. Tes origines ne sont pas un fardeau, elles sont une chance. On t'a donné les armes et laissé le choix de ton camp, il n'y a jamais eu plus belle façon de mener bataille…


End file.
